


Love During The Cold

by OiYaoiPrincess (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Cold Weather, Fluff, Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, Snow, Snowboarding, and also Tatsuya too, kise is a cockblocker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine didn't like the idea of snowboarding until a certain pro snowboarder introduces him into a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by this from a picture on instagram. I was like omghod there is no way, i gotta write sumen bout dis'. It was so beautiful and a story was written before my eyes. I was like if I dont upload this im totally going to forget. Dont hate it because its not basketball ok you guys. I hope this story is going to be worth reading and updating. :D

Aomine got himself in on a trip for snowboarding. He hated the idea until one person changed it all.

 

Aomine was walking across the snow trying to get to the cabin before he froze to death. (Not literally) He was never good with being cold. He hated winter so much that he grieved when the season came around. Why on earth should it be so ungodly cold outside? As he was walking to the cabin he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and then  _SWOOSH!_

The sound came from above and when he looked up he saw the most beautiful sight. As Aomine's eyes gazed upon the figure he noticed it was someone doing a trick. As the person twirled around he got a good look of what they had on. The person had on a white jacket with black palm trees over it with black cargo pants that had gloves that matched with them. The person had on black goggles but you could still see their eyes. Aomibe studied the face with the time he had and saw some of the weirdest eyebrows in the world. They were red and split at the ends. Their eyebrows matched the crimson eyes and their hair. Some of the stranger's hair was sticking out of the beanie they were wearing. When the stranger noticed Aomine beneath him they both caught each other eyes and Aomine definitely froze.

Aomine wasn't just shocked that somebody jumped over him and now is moving in slow motion above him but this person was stunningly beautiful.

After the person landed somebody yelled something in English, "Way to go, Taiga! That makes the third person you jumped over today."

Aomin brushed it off and went along with his walking to the cabin. If he stayed out here any longer he really was going to freeze to death. He still didn't understand why people would do a sport like this in the worst time of the year. Aomine liked sports that really had some competition to it. Like basketball. He played basketball when he was a child and still plays to this day but no one could beat him. Thats when he asked his friends to introduce him to something new, and you know what they said?

Snowboarding.

Aomine had no idea what the hell to do. He knew what snowboarding was but once again why should you play something that has to do with the cold. That reminds him of that time Satsuki dragged him along to some ice skating contest. Oh did they look stupid. Guys sliding across the floor in tight pants like a ballerina. Fucking fags. But Aomine eventually agreed to the snowboarding idea because he didn't have anything to do. It was better than an ice skating contest.

Once he made it in the cabin the warmth of the place immediately hugged his body and greeted him. Aomine was so tranced in by the warmth that he forgot he was still standing in the door until one of his friends shouted at him.

"Aomine close the door you're letting all the heat out!"

Aomine apologized lowly before closing the door and sitting by his group of friends.

"You guys could have told me you were meeting here. I damn near walked around this whole ice land."

Ryu laughed, "Dude we told you to meet us in the back. Where the hell did you go?"

"Like I said around this iceberg."

After a while everyone was laughing and enjoying the warmth of the cabin. Aomine looked around the room observing it since he never got the chance. The cabin looked cozy of course. There was a flat screen tv on the wall above the fireplace that had a screen over it. There was a couch on the left of the room while there was a small kitchen on the right. There was polar bear rug sitting a few feet away from the fireplace. It was kind of creepy. There were other decorations that made the cabin look cozier but he wasn't going to go into details.

 

The friends Aomine had with him were Ryu, Hideo, and Adede.

 

Ryu was the guy who planned this whole thing out. Ryu was a cheerful guy and was always up for a challenge, most likely a dare. Ryu was only a few centimeters shorter than a Aomine. He reminded Aomine of Kise but he wasn't as annoying as him. Ryu had white hair that reached his shoulders. His bangs were parted between his eyes and were messy everywhere else. He had bright blue eyes that had a slight glint of green on top.

 

Hideo was more of an antisocial kind of guy. Maybe another Midorima. He didn't want to go on this trip either but went anyways. He was average height but could take on anybody. He had black hair that stopped at his nape. He wore black framed glasses so he always combed his bangs to the side. He had vibrant purple eyes that went well with his frowned face. He  _could_ look nice if he tried. The guy was a big nerd so seeing him snowboard was out of the question.

Then there's Adede. Adede was from America but she sure knows how to speak Japanese. She had chocolate skin like Aomine's but it was a little darker than his. Ryu was the one introduced her to everyone. Rumor has it that they've dated before. She has brown giant curly hair that makes her almost as tall as Aomine but she's still short. She had green eyes that complimented the dark freckles on her face. The only reason why Aomine took a liking for the girl is because of her big boobs and because she was good person to have a conversation with.

"So when will we start snowboarding?" Adede asked.

"As soon as I get through signing these papers for us to enter." Ryu said twirlibg a pen between his fingers.

"That's going to take forever!" Adede wailed while rolling around the plush polar bear.

"Adede is it really necessary to act like a child?" Hideo asked looking away from his book.

"Is it really necessary for you to be an ass? I guess not."

Adede and Hideo always argued with each other. It was a normal thing like husband and wife. Adede was always hyper and Hideo was always grumpy. Those two obviously aren’t for each other. Not like they would ever date. Aomine thinks Adede still has feelings for Ryu but maybe not. It’s just mixed signals for him.

After a few hours everyone headed to bed. Ryu slept on the couch, Hideo slept in the back with Adede. They ended up doing rock, paper, scissors for who gets to sleep in the back and somehow both of them ended up sleeping with each other. It was going to be a long night. Aomine slept on a blow up mattress on the floor by the creepy polar bear. It felt like the thing was staring holes into Aomine. As Aomine rolled on his other side to prevent the bear from staring at him.

Once he closed his eyes he saw the color red. He didn’t know why until he saw it clearly. That person from earlier. The red eyes, red split eyebrows, and that red hair. Aomine didn’t know what to say about it. He couldn’t get the image out of his head. The scene just kept playing over and over in slow motion. When their eyes met Aomine completely froze. Those crimson eyes melted Aomine away. He had to meet that person again. As he kept dreaming on and on about his encounter with the stranger something hit him. That person had a pretty big build to be a woman so that means that it was a… guy!

Aomine immediately woke up out of his sleep and sped off to the bathroom. He had a cold sweat running down his face. There was no way in hell that that was a man. Aomine couldn’t believe it until the scene kept playing over and over again. He remembered the face. Oh no! There’s no way that could have been a woman. Women don’t have chiseled faces do they? He even thought the guy was stunningly beautiful. This is just great. Aomine fell for some dude and was having fantasies about him. And he thought it was love at first sight. This literally sucks.

Well at least he doesn’t have to see that guy again.


	2. The Race Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since I last updated but its hard to write about a sport you know nothing about. Wikipedia helps in a lot of ways XD 
> 
> Hopefully this is good enough.

Aomine woke up the next morning exhausted. Even though he woke up late and got all the sleep he could possibly get he still felt as if someone drug him out of bed. Which really did happen. Adede came in living room singing loud and proud and accidently tripped over Aomine and landed flat on face, and then blamed Aomine for it. Aomine sat up and rubbed his temple while shouting at the girl for not looking where she was going. Aomine had already been pissed about the fact that he got hot under the collar for a dude and secondly the air mattress went down while he was sleeping.

  
He walked in the bathroom (without knocking) and caught Ryu in the act of dropping a big one. Ryu had a Mai-chan photobook opened up covering his privates while he read and of course took a shit. He looked up at Aomine with a smile like he wasn’t bothered by the fact a dude just walking in on him taking a dump. Ryu was bisexual anyways so it really didn’t surprise Aomine.

  
“You looking for something?”

  
“Yeah my toothbrush.”

  
Aomine walked by Ryu and went over to the medicine cabinet and saw his new toothbrush. Aomine always brought a new toothbrush with him whenever he went on a trip. It was all because of that incident with Murasakibara back in Teiko. That big oaf wasn’t paying attention to what his was doing and grabbed Aomine’s toothbrush. Nobody told him about it so he used it because it was his. Once he started brushing his teeth he tasted chocolate immediately which was weird. He took his toothbrush out of his mouth and saw little pieces of chocolate speckled in between the bristles. Aomine had never been so grossed out ever in his life. Well that can’t be true because he was the one who fell for a--

  
Aomine got his brush and then noticed what Ryu was reading. He didn’t pay attention to it until he saw some big boobs. Not just any big boobs but the big boobs of…

Mai-chan?!

  
“Oi! Where the hell did you get that?” Aomine asked pissed.

  
_Ryu, his thieving ass never knew how to stay out of other people’s stuff._

  
“Aomi-chan don’t get mad!” he wailed.

  
Aomine nearly blushed at the pet name. Ryu would always try to embarrass him with that stupid nickname. Ryu was a big tease. He loved pranks, dares, and life or death situations. The guy was so fucking annoying. One day he will find his place.

  
“Shut up you bastard! Give me that!”

  
From outside of the bathroom everything could be heard. Hideo who was reading a book looked up with annoyance written on his forehead. He folded the page at the top before closing it. He got up and walked toward the bathroom and opened it to see… _What the actual fuck?_

  
Aomine was bent over in the bathtub holding that stupid Mai-chan book. Ryu who barely had his underwear all the way up was on Aomine’s back trying to get the book. Both of them were arguing. Mainly Aomine because Ryu was laughing throughout the whole time trying to get the book. Hideo had never seen anything as disgusting as this. Two idiots fighting over an implant attention whore.

  
After everyone settled down they got ready for the snowboarding contest. They were just going to watch it and get the hang of actually doing it. Aomine didn’t want to go out in the cold just to watch some dudes and probably some girls snowboard when he could just watch a youtube video, but having friends like Ryu and Adede they just didn’t let things go. Aomine made sure to dress himself appropriately this time. He put on two small jackets and one big puffy jacket. He even had two pair of socks on.

  
Once they made it outside the cold immediately targeted Aomine. Aomine knew he would get a cold by the time they decided to go back in. _This fucking suck._

 

Well I might as well get used to it.

  
They walked around trying to get a better view of the contestants. They were standing by their boards, taking pictures, and signing autographs. How serious can this sport get? Aomine strolled of somewhere else leaving his friends behind. He was hoping he would see a hot chocolate stand which would probably never show up only in his imagination. He kept walking until he bumped into someone. Aomine scoffed before looking for who it was. He didn’t see anyone. What the hell?

  
“Excuse me.”

  
Aomine almost shrieked at the voice that came. He looked down to see baby blue eyes. The boy was short but had a little build. He had light blue hair and that matched his eyes. The boy had on a jacket that was way too big for him and black pants. He didn’t even look like he was bothered by the cold.

  
“Oh my bad I didn’t see you there.”

  
“It’s ok that happens all the time.”

  
_That must be depressing._

  
“Kuroko you bastard!” a voice roared.

  
Aomine looked behind him and almost had a heart attack. If he wasn’t _so_ stupid he would have thought his heart skipped a beat. It was that guy from yesterday. Aomine didn’t even know how to respond. The guy walked over to them and completely ignored Aomine. He grabbed the boy -- assuming his name is Kuroko -- by his collar and shook him vigorously.

  
“I leave for a second and you disappear!”

  
“Kagami-kun I just went for the bathroom.”

  
“You little pipsqueak!”

  
The redhead was going to hit Kuroko but then Aomine’s laughter interrupted him from doing so. Aomine couldn’t help it. Did he really fall for an idiot like this dude? It was hilarious how the redhead yelled at the smaller boy and the boy didn’t have an expression of fear on his face.

  
Kagami let go of Kuroko and turned around toward Aomine, “Hey what’s so funny?”

  
“Nothing dude but you should probably lay off the little guy.”

  
Kagami felt his eye twitch. Who the hell is this guy?

  
“Kuroko did you find a new boyfriend?” he asked in a serious tone.

  
_Boyfriend?_

  
“Whoa dude what the hell?”

  
“Kagami-kun you know I am still in a relationship with Akashi-kun.”

  
Aomine had to do a double-take. Akashi-kun? Wait a minute!

  
“You know Akashi Seijurou?” Aomine butted in.

  
“Yes.”

  
“No fucking way! Akashi is my old teammate from Teiko basketball club.”

  
Kuroko still had that blank expression but he was really excited that somebody knew Akashi and also played basketball.

  
“Oh is that so? I went to Teiko too I’m surprised I never seen you around.”

  
“Excuse me but can we get going? Kuroko we have to get going before it starts.” Kagami looked at Aomine and frowned.

  
Kagami didn’t know what this feeling was but he felt his heart melt a little. Yeah he was gay, no he wasn’t bisexual. Kagami knows when he wants something and right now at this moment he wants this guy. Not like in a possessive way but in a way that he can be in a relationship and love him. But this guy looks as if he’d already had sex with a couple of girls. The cons of being gay are always the worst. When you were gay and found someone attractive it’s hard to try and date them especially if they’re straight. This guy was just handsome. There was his chocolate skin, his height, those azure eyes, and most of all the guy played basketball at one of the best schools there were. He could have melted in this man presence.

  
Kagami played basketball when he was in America but he ended up injuring his ankle. He gave up on being a professional basketball player and became a professional snowboarder. Tatsuya had introduced him into snowboarding. He didn’t expect himself to get into it but it turned out that it was actually kind of fun. Snowboarding didn’t really affect his ankle as much as basketball so he was thankful for Tatsuya. He didn’t know what he would do if he didn’t have a sport to motivate him to stay fit and healthy.

  
“Yeah we should get going. Also I’m Kuroko Tetsuya and this is Kagami Taiga.”

  
“Aomine Daiki.”

  
Then the guy name was sexy.

  
Kuroko smiled before walking off with Kagami. Aomine watched them walk off and thought about something. Would he see Akashi on this trip? That made him shiver a little. Akashi is a scary dude and would fucking gouge your eyes out if you test him. Also that Akashi is dating that small blue dude is a surprise. The boy didn’t have anything special about. Guy didn’t even make a face when the redhead was shaking him. He sighed before his mind went off on the redhead. Kagami Taiga, huh? This is going to be one rough winter for him.

  
Aomine headed back over to his friends to get ready for the snowboarding contest. He spotted them easily just from seeing the frown on Hideo’s face. That guy was upset about everything. What Aomine really want to see was Hideo snowboarding, maybe even if he fell on his face he would stop frowning so much.

  
Once everyone was settled some guy came onto this platform with a microphone, “Hey everyone and welcome to the Snowboarding Show-Off Competition! Today we will be seeing some of the best snowboarders there is show off their incredible skills. Now remember this is not the real contest, ok? This is just something to get everyone excited for the real thing. Also turn in papers to enter the real contest at the main cabin. Without further ado let’s get this show on the road!” everyone in the crowd cheered.

  
“We have 3 of our best snowboarders here with us today. First we have the ‘Bad Boy’ himself, Hanamiya Makoto!”

  
A guy walked onto the stage where the announcer was. He had black hair that went over his eyes but was parted off into the sides. The guy had a slender figure and he looked like he was awfully sick. His skin was slightly tan but looked grey. Should this guy be out in this weather? I know I shouldn’t! If Aomine was dumb enough he would have mistaken Hanamiya for a woman with his figure but he only liked girls with big boobs.

  
“Second we have the mocker himself, Haizaki Shougo!”

  
The next guy walked up and Aomine had a feeling that he knew this guy before. He had on a beanie but could still see that he had braids. When he made it up to the stage he licked the end of his finger and that’s when Aomine remembered. Wait… That’s the guy Kise dated! Aomine felt anger rush through his body. Seeing this guy reminds him of the time Haizaki tried to hurt Kise. That was his former teammate so of course he would be mad. And no he is not gay.

  
The announcer called out the next two but Aomine wasn’t paying attention. He was waiting for the announcer to call out the redhead. Aomine hated himself for having a liking for the redhead and they just met a few minutes ago. He also hates the fact that he keeps denying that he isn’t gay but knows that will change in a second.

  
“Last we have the ‘Tiger’ himself, Kagami Taiga!”

  
_Tiger?_

  
Kagami walked onto the stage, smiled and waved toward the crowd. It were some girls in the crowd who started to squeal. Aomine felt jealousy fuel up. Why should he get jealous when he doesn’t even know the guy? He felt like punching a wall. It was frustrating that he had to keep questioning his sexuality.

  
“Alright now that we have introduced our players let’s get going. We will all meet up over there where those rails are. Once we get over there I want everyone to be on the side so you could get a view our players doing some amazing tricks.”

  
Everyone went to their designated area to see the snowboarders do their tricks.

  
“Look at that ramp. I bet I could get some good air off that.” A random person said. _Tch. Big air?_

  
Aomine whistled as his eyes went over the snow and down the hill, “That’s a long way down.”

  
“I know right!” Ryu said from beside him.

  
Aomine snarled at the boy beside him. He was still mad about his Mai-chan book. How dare that idiot put his hands on his Mai-chan?

  
“Ooh this is going to be exciting.” Adede said while pulling out her phone to record “Aomine don’t you think that announcer is kawaii~?”Aomine coughed aloud and was embarrassed at how loud he coughed. Everyone around them turned around and stared. He didn’t mean to be so loud but did it anyway.

  
“What?!”

  
“Chill out you ass it was just a question? You’re going to make me think you’re gay if you keep yelling like that. Sounds like you’re protesting but I think he’s so cute for his build. His eyes are so cute! Look at how wide his eyes are. He looks like a cute puppy that has been abandon and needs a new home. He could be my little puppy.” She giggled, “Kawaii~!”

  
Aomine scoffed, “Since you like him soo much what’s his name?”

  
“Ryou Sakurai.” She smiled as she held her phone up.

  
Aomine stood in silence. Wow Adede is a true stalker. _Awkwarddd._  
The announcer --Sakurai-- walked back onto the stage with his microphone. Aomine didn’t see anything special in the boy but he did look kind of cute. Aomine groaned aloud before looking around to see if anyone heard. That Kagami guy was putting a lot of gay thoughts in his mind and they had to stop.

  
“Alright everyone! Our first contestant up is Hanamiya Makoto!” the crowd cheered, “who will be performing his own free act. Everyone welcome, Hanamiya Makoto!”

  
Hanamiya went up to his starting line and got ready. The guy had a scowl on his face even though he had on his goggles.

  
There was guy standing over by the side with a starter pistol.

  
Hanamiya readied his stance and the gun went off and he took off down the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? 
> 
> Should I add something?
> 
> Leave the kudos and comments. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about something.
> 
> I hope I did good on the descriptions. 
> 
> I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Hanamiya took off down the hill.

  
He rode down the hill with a lot of speed. He slid down the snow with such ease that it seemed like the most natural thing ever. The only thing that was making Aomine uneasy was that he still had that same sneer on his face. Did he not enjoy the sport? The snow welcomed him like he belonged there. There was no way the snow would do the same thing to Aomine. He hated the cold. He hated everything that came from clouds even. The snow, the rain, the hail, the thunder, and lighting, it all just sucked ass. But on a summer day there is no snow to ruin a perfect basketball game. You could stay out for as long as you like until it got dark out.

  
Hanamiya was coming up to one of the rails up ahead. The curved rail was long and barely wide. It was so skinny it didn’t seem like you could ride on it, but Hanamiya sure changed that. Hanamiya made his way down to the rail gaining the right amount of speed to hop onto the rail. He leaned his body forward as he slid across the metal. Then there was this horrible scraping sound. Aomine was so captivated into the act that he couldn’t even hear it.

  
Hanamiya hopped off the rail with a small spin. He hit the snow with his board with a soft pat. Hanamiya straightened up his stance before coming up to some trees that were in the way. The trees were huge. There was no way you could see through them or make it through there. A smirk appeared across Hanamiya’s face. Hanamiya swerved between the trees like a piece of cake. It didn’t seem like a challenge at all.

  
From where Aomine was standing you couldn’t see between the trees. All there you could see was dark bark from the trees. Everyone waited for Hanamiya to come out but he didn’t show. Some started whispering saying he fumbled or chickened out. There was no way he could chicken out at the speed he was going. That guy had to do some mad slowing down to be able to stop.

  
_SWOOSH!_

  
Aomine looked up to a black figure. Hanamiya was in the air grinning smugly.

  
_How dare those bastards think I failed! I’m Hanamiya muthafuckin’ Makoto I never fail!_

  
Hanamiya landed onto the snow before making his way further down the hill. He made it to the finish line where Sakurai was. Sakurai put the microphone up to his mouth.  
“Wasn’t that awesome!” the crowd cheered, “Alright now that Hanamiya has had his shot in this race let’s head over to Haizaki Shougo.”

  
Sakurai walked over to where Haizaki was standing. All the rest of the contestants were standing beside him watching the show and waiting for their turn. Sakurai stopped in front of Haizaki, “So Haizaki what do you have to say about that performance Hanamiya just did?” he said bringing the mic to Haizaki’s mouth.

  
Haizaki rolled his eyes, “Pssh. That was a flimsy act.”

  
Hanamiya scoffed before grabbing Haizaki by his collar bringing him down to his eye level, “What did you say you bastard?!”

  
“All I said was that you suck.”

  
Hanamiya’s face flushed with anger. He was going to swing at Haizaki before security came and broke it up. Sakurai chuckled a little, “Well that just happened. Ok so right now Haizaki is making his way up the hill to start. While we wait everyone can have a chance to talk to our contestants.”

  
Aomine felt his heartbeat increase at the said words.

  
_‘Talk to our contestants.’_

  
That meant he had the opportunity to talk to Kagami.

  
But that Kagami guy seemed a bit aggressive for his type.

  
Wait a minute! I don’t have a type for guys. Aomine rubbed his forehead. He’s never dated a guy so he didn’t particularly have a type. If he had to choose it would probably be a short guy, like that Kuro- something guy. His name was Tetsuya. Maybe Tetsu would be better. Yup that fits.

  
Aomine felt something pull the sleeve of his jacket. He looked over to his right and didn’t see anyone.

  
“I know I felt someone touch me.”

  
“It’s me Aomine-kun.”

  
Aomine jumped and saw the pale blue eyes looking into his navy blue ones. _Oh it was him._

  
“Oh hey Tetsu.”

  
_Ah fuck. Why did I use that stupid nickname?_

  
“Don’t you think it’s strange that Hanamiya-kun and Haizaki-kun were fighting?”

  
_Good thing he isn’t offended about the name. I hope._

  
“Not at all. I would be mad too if someone told me I sucked.”

  
Kuroko nodded.

  
They stood in silence until Adede came over to them, “Aomine can you believe that snowflakes aren’t actually formed from snow. Now that is some deep shit right there.”  
Aomine glared at Adede. The girl knew nothing about manners. Kuroko was standing right there and she didn’t even acknowledge him.

  
Aomine cleared his throat, “Adede please watch your mouth.”

  
Adede looked at Aomine with a confused face, “What are you talking about?”

  
“Tetsu.” Aomine grabbed a handful of the light blue hair that was at his side and shook the boy. Adede jumped slightly.

  
“Oh wow I didn’t even see him there.”

  
“How do you do that anyways, Tetsu?”

  
Kuroko batted the hand that was on his head away before fixing his hair, “It’s called misdirection.”

  
“Misdirection?” Adede and Aomine said in unison.

  
“Yes. It is a technique which diverts the opponent’s gaze allowing its user to disappear out of sight. Misdirection cannot be used by everyone. The users of this technique must have a weak presence but a strong will.”

  
Aomine hummed a reply before picking his ear with his pinky.

  
“Sounds complicated but whatever I’m Adede Buhari. It might sound weird but the reason is that I’m originally from Africa but I grew up in America.” she said smiling.

  
“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya and I’ve also had a friend who lived in America.”

  
“Oh really I might know them? I lived in LA.”

  
“He did too. His name is Kagami Taiga.”

  
Aomine stopped picking his ear as soon as he heard the name of a certain redhead.

  
“Oh Taiga-san! He taught me how to play basketball back in LA with his brother Tatsuya-san. It was tragic when he injured his ankle. I wonder where he is now.”

  
“He’s one of the contestants. Didn’t you notice?”

  
Adede ignored Kuroko’s question to find Kagami. When she spotted red hair she screamed out the man’s name. Kagami turned his head confusingly before a smile plastered his face. Kagami waved at Adede as he headed over to them. Once the red head was near them Adede immediately hugged him. Aomine felt a pang of jealousy rush through him.

  
Adede pulled away with a grin, “Taiga-san it’s been a while. I can’t believe I didn’t notice when they called your name.”

  
“You have never been the student to pay attention.”

  
Adede poked him in the stomach, “Hey are you calling me an idiot?”

  
“No not at all.”

  
“So where’s Himuro-san?”

  
Kagami looked around for a second, “He was supposed to be here but didn’t show.”

  
“Aw that sucks. I miss Himuro-san as much as you and Alex. Where is she now?”

  
“Oh Alex got married to some American man. She went back to America but she said she would come back to see me perform.” Kagami smiled.

  
“Kagami-kun I think it’s time for it to get started again.” Kuroko said only to make Kagami jumped.

  
“Kuroko? When did you get there?”

  
“Bye Adede-kun and Aomine-kun.” He said ignoring Kagami’s question.

  
They both waved.

  
“Well you should have said something.” Kagami said as he followed the shorter boy.

  
“I did and now it’s time for us to go.”

  
The pair was out of sight and it was only Adede and Aomine. She sighed softly, “True love.”

  
Aomine snapped his head in the direction Adede one with a confused face, “What?”

  
“You like Taiga-san don’t you?”

  
Aomine blushed but because of his dark skin it went unnoticed.

  
“No I don’t.” He said trying to keep his composure.

  
“Yes you do! I saw the way you were staring at him. I’ve never thought of you as the gay type. You seemed more into boobs _Aomine-kun_.”

  
_Now she’s bringing Kuroko in this._

  
Aomine glared at the giggling girl, “I do not like Tetsu plus he’s already in a relationship.”

  
“Oh really? Then why are you calling him by his given name matter of fact why is it a nickname? AND how do you know he’s in a relationship? You must really know how to stalk your prey Aomine? No wonder they call you a panther. Too bad you can’t date him because he’s already in a relationship.”

  
Aomine opened his mouth to respond to the girl’s false accusations before Sakurai came back on the mic.

  
“So is everyone ready to get this going?” the crowd cheered. “Good. We have Haizaki at the top and Hanamiya at the bottom so there won’t be any fights, alright?” he chuckled before giving the man at the top with the starter pistol a signal.

  
Everyone got back in their places ready for the show to start.

  
The man lifted his arm and shot the gun in the air.

  
Haizaki slid down… slowly. He looked like he was waiting for some.

  
_Cornrow freak should have stayed playing basketball._

  
Then he disappeared. Aomine looked for him but didn’t find him.

  
Haizaki was already down the hill at full speed. He was going even faster Hanamiya.

  
_Oh yeah that’s right. He steals moves almost like Kise but makes them his own._

  
Aomine watched in disgust as Haizaki did the same tricks as Hanamiya. It was just horrible watching him steal moves. I mean Kise did it all the time but he didn’t make it his own. There’s a difference.

  
Once Haizaki was done Aomine sighed relief. He was glad it was over.

  
Haizaki got off his board and walked by Hanamiya putting his hand over his head forming an “L” calling him a loser. Hanamiya tried grabbing him but was pulled back by security.

  
Wow this guy is immature.

  
Sakurai came back on the platform, “Wasn’t that a beautiful piece?” a few people booed, “It might have not been decent but it sure was exciting but if you’re looking for some real excitement just stay where you are because now introducing, Kagami Taiga!” the crowd cheered louder than any other time.

  
The redhead walked over to Sakurai smiling. Sakurai put the mic up to his mouth, “So Kagami what do you think it would take to beat Hanamiya and Haizaki?”

  
“Nothing really because all I saw was the same thing Hanamiya and Haizaki pull every year. This should be a piece of cake.”

  
Hanamiya gritted his teeth while Haizaki rolled his eyes at Kagami’s words.

  
Kagami left Sakurai’s side and headed up the hill. “Hopefully that’s not true. While we’re waiting for Kagami let’s take a break.”

  
“Aomine-kun.”

  
Aomine yelped, “Dammit Tetsu I’m going to need to get you a bell or something.”

  
Kuroko chuckled, “Believe me you’re not the first to tell me that. Kagami-kun says it all the time.”

  
Aomine snickered, “How do you even know the redhead?”

  
Aomine only asked just to know a few things about his forbidden lover--I mean crush.  
“Well I met Kagami-kun back in high school. I meant him on the basketball team and that’s how we became good friends. He ended up injuring his ankle so he gave up his dream of becoming a pro basketball player. I tried motivating him but he didn’t listen so I called his brother Himuro-kun and he convinced him into doing a different sport. He was reluctant about snowboarding but ended up enjoying it. It makes me happy that Kagami-kun is back to his old self.” A small smile ghosted over the shorter boy face.

  
Aomine hummed, “Do you play?”

  
Kuroko shook his head, “No. My misdirection would be a waste in this sport. I just watch and cheer him on.”

  
“Ah I get it.”

  
“Look he made it to the top.” Kuroko pointed.

  
Aomine looked up to where Kuroko was pointing and felt his heart melt.

  
Kagami was smiling.

  
His smile was so unique and heartwarming. Kagami’s teeth shined with the dim light from the sun. His eyes twinkled with excitement. He was beautiful.

  
That’s when Aomine had to catch himself.

  
There is no way I just called a guy beautiful!

  
Aomine put his hand over his chest. His heartbeat was beating faster than any other time.

  
_SWOOSH!_

  
He looked up to see Kagami flying. Walking on the air practically. He looked so at ease when he was snowboarding. The redhead was smiling. All his teeth was showing. It went well with his red hair and red eyebrows. He was stunning.

  
Kagami made eye contact with Aomine. Crimson eyes met midnight blue. Then black appeared.

  
He blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody hate the way I've made Sakurai?
> 
> He's a little more talkative and brave.
> 
> I'm thinking Aomine and Kagami's age range should be around 20-25.
> 
> does that sound right?
> 
> Tell me everything :p


	4. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as the others because it was rushed.
> 
> But the next chapter has some surprises, (i don't know)
> 
> Enjoy :'D

Aomine woke up groggy. His throat was extremely dry. He opened his eyes to see the ceiling fan.

  
_I’m back in the cabin?_

  
He sat up looking for everyone else. He was laying on the couch with a blanket over him. This was the first time the room was quiet. Aomine removed the blanket and walked over to the kitchen for some water. As he made his way to the fridge he saw a letter on the counter. He picked it up and immediately knew it was Ryu’s handwriting. It was sloppy and had smiley faces all around it.

  
_“Aomi-chan you ended up passing out in the middle of the act. I was sooo scared! But since Hideo said you was still breathing and would be ok my heartbeat calmed down. He said something like takicardia :P Some medical shit like I would know. Also we’re out getting something to eat. I’ll make sure to bring you something back. We should be back at 6. Don’t go wonderin around anywhere! I might cry if you go missing :D LOL!! XDDD JKJKJK But seriously don’t get lost. –Ryu Bae”_

  
Aomine rolled his eyes, “I’m a grown ass man. I can go anywhere I want to.”

  
“ACHOO!”

  
Aomine groaned. Now he was sick and he couldn’t go anywhere. _But I’m still a grown man though._

  
He grabbed his water before heading back over to the couch. He reached for the remote and turned on the tv. He opened his water and took a sip. The water was refreshing pouring down his dehydrated mouth. Aomine gulped down all the water till there wasn’t anymore; with a burp he crushed the bottle before throwing it in the nearby garbage can.

The bottle flew in with ease. Aomine smirked, “And I’m still good at basketball.”

  
That’s when a knock at the wooden door was heard. He got up to answer the door but didn’t see anyone.

  
“Down here Aomine-kun.”

  
Aomine once again jumped, “Please let me take you shopping for a bell.”

  
“Maybe another time. May I come in?”

  
“Yeah sure.”

  
Aomine moved by to let the smaller boy in. Kuroko took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. Aomine stared at the smaller boy. He was way smaller without that big jacket on him. He was skinny definitely. Aomine closed the door and headed over to the couch to take the blanket off. He folded the blanket up and placed it on the floor.

  
“Aomine-kun you shouldn’t lay things carelessly around waiting to be lost.”

  
Aomine laughed, “It doesn’t belong to me so why should I care.”

  
Kuroko nodded before sitting on the couch. Aomine followed the boy and sat beside him but kept a distance. For some reason he felt like Akashi was watching them. He knew it was stupid to think something like that but Akashi was crazy enough to do it.

  
“So how did you find my cabin?”

  
“Your friend Adede-kun told me.”

  
“Ok.”

  
They sat in silence as the tv played in the back.

  
“Aomine-kun are you ok?”

  
Aomine cocked an eyebrow, “What makes you think I’m not?”

  
“You fell out in the middle of Kagami-kun act, so I came over to see if you were alright.”

  
Aomine blinked, “I fell out?”

  
“Yes.” Kuroko said plainly.

  
Aomine frowned. He would have liked it if he had a little more clarification. “Could you explain a little further?”

  
“The only thing that I know is that you were standing beside me and you fell out. First thing that came to mind was that you had a seizure but that was not the problem. I think another one of your friends said that you went through tachycardia.

  
_Ryu is a dumbass. Takicardia… really?_

  
I’m glad you’re ok though. You had me and Kagami-kun worried. One thing I can’t believe is that your friends went out to eat even when all that happened.”

  
Aomine eyes widen. _Kagami was worried about me?_

  
“Kagami?”

  
Kuroko stared into midnight blue eyes, “After your scene Kagami-kun got distracted and fell. Kagami-kun immediately rushed over to see what happened. He didn’t get a chance to finish his act but it didn’t bother him a bit.” Kuroko got up and walked over to get his jacket, “Now that I know you’re ok I can go and update everyone.”

  
Kuroko put on his jacket and was about to step out the door before Aomine stopped him by grabbing him by his arm, “So is Kagami getting a second chance at his performance?”

  
“No. They planned to make the show as short as possible. Once you’re done that’s it.” Kuroko bluntness hit Aomine.

  
Kagami risked his chance to show Haizaki and Hanamiya that he was the best for him!

  
Aomine felt his heart melting a little.

  
“Is there anything else, Aomine-kun?”

  
Aomine blinked, “Oh n-nothing. You can leave now.”

  
“Ok I’ll see you around Aomine-kun. Also me and Kagami-kun are meeting at this brunch tomorrow to meet up with a couple of friends. I would like to introduce you to them if you don’t mind coming. Will you?”

  
“Sure I’ll come. Just give me the instructions to get there.”

  
“I will make sure to text you.”

  
“Ok… Wait a minute! You don’t even have my number?”

  
“Adede-kun gave it to me. Goodbye Aomine-kun.” Kuroko opened the cabin door and left.

  
The door shut silently as Aomine stared at it.

  
Kagami was worried about him and now he was going to see him at a brunch tomorrow.

  
This is just too real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? EHHHHH?
> 
> Yall liek it? I liek it. 
> 
> Amiryt?


	5. Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo ....
> 
> I'm back again with a chapter!11!!!1!!1

Aomine woke up happy.

  
He was grinning when he got up to brush his teeth. Hideo stared at him like he was a madman. They were scheduled for brunch at 12 o’clock. Aomine wondered who was going to be there. Kuroko and Kagami were obviously attending. Kuroko dates Akashi so the possibility of Akashi attending is a yes. Then there was Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara. Kise would definitely come if he knew Aomine would be there but with the model’s career he’s probably working right now.

  
Midorima would come but since he can’t stand Aomine that is a no.

  
Murasakibara, as long as there are sweets he’s happy.

  
Aomine sat in front of the pile of clothes that were scattered across the floor and groaned. He was still trying to figure an outfit to wear to the brunch. He wanted to at least look good when he sees Kagami and… Akashi too because every time you met with him he always looked good. Aomine had one outfit laid out on the couch and another on the air mattress.

  
Hideo walked in, “Are seriously still trying to find something to wear? You already have two laid out.”

  
Aomine scoffed, “You must not know how important this event is.”

  
“You’re going out to eat with some people.”

  
“Important people.”

  
“Like who?”

  
“None of your business.”

  
Hideo rolled his eyes before leaving the living room and into his. Aomine eyebrows furrowed. This would have been a lot better if a certain pink-haired girl was there. Satsuki didn’t want to come out in the cold to the snowboarding contest. Who could blame her? She stayed with some guy she was dating. Aomine met him before but he forgot the guy name. Ninja-mara? It was something.

  
There was a knock at the door. Ryu came into the living room, “I’ll get it.”

  
Ryu opened the door but didn’t see anyone, “Right here.”

  
“AAAHHH!” Ryu ran from the door yelling. He jumped onto Aomine’s back clinging onto him.

  
“Hey Tetsu.” Aomine said clearly ignoring the boy who was now holding onto him.

  
“Hello Aomine-kun.” Kuroko walked in and closed the door.

  
Ryu was still trembling as he turned his head to stare at the invisible boy, “A-are you a ghost?”

  
Aomine chuckled, “He’s not a ghost Ryu. He’s a real person.”

  
Aomine pried Ryu off his back and continued his look for an outfit. Ryu laid down on a pile of clothes, “Well since I know you’re not a ghost, I’m Kuma Ryu.”

  
“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you.”

  
“Whaaa! Not fair.” Ryu wailed.

  
“The hell wrong with you?” Aomine cocked an eyebrow.

  
“Why do you call Kuroko by a nickname and not me?” Ryu pouted.

  
Aomine rolled his eyes, “Because you’re annoying.”

  
“B-but Aomi-chan!”

  
“Shut up!”

  
Kuroko watched the two bicker back and forth then Ryu jumped on Aomine. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw a message from Akashi.

  
_Contact: Akashi ^^^ Message: Tetsuya, is your friend coming or not? I do not have time to wait in the snow all day. Murasakibara is being a bother._

  
Kuroko turned back to the pair, “Aomine-kun we must be going. They are waiting for us.”

  
Aomine shoved Ryu off of him and grabbed one of the outfits lying on the floor. Once he was dressed Aomine rushed out of the bathroom smelling like a shitload of cologne. He wanted to smell good too if he was going out. Ryu crossed his arms as he watched the two walk out of the cabin.

  
“It’s not fair.” He mumbled to himself.  
__

Aomine and Kuroko walked through the snow out to a car that was leading out from the camp. Ryu had brought them to another side of fucking Japan to a camp. It wasn’t a camp but where you could stay to snowboard. Either you were there to compete or watch. Aomine was in between his options. He wanted to at least learn how to snowboard so he could he can do it himself whenever he comes back in the winter. Like that’ll ever happen.

  
“What you driving?” Aomine asked as they approach the car.

  
“No. Akashi-kun wants us to be picked up so we won’t be late.”

  
Aomine frowned. So they wouldn’t be late. Akashi was always late to his own goddamn meetings.

  
They got into the black vehicle. It smelled expensive inside, if that makes sense. The driver was a woman. Who would have knew Akashi trusts a woman to get the job done. Aomine had to say she was attractive but looked rather older. She looked as if she was in her mid-30s. That really didn’t matter to Aomine except for the two huge melons she had on her chest.

  
“Mount Rushmore, please.”

  
The car started moving, “Please don’t tell me we’re going somewhere that is also cold too.”

  
“No, it’s a café. They sell hot chocolate, cakes, and regular food. They also have a fireplace.”

  
“Mmm.”

  
The car stopped in front of a small building. Aomine and Kuroko stepped out of the car into the building. Kuroko led Aomine to a table where Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise, and Kagami were seated. Aomine mentally groaned when he saw Kise. This is not how he wanted to eat brunch with that lemon head yelling in his ear. Kise was sitting beside Kagami with an empty sit beside him. Akashi and Murasakibara were sitting across the table with an empty sit between them.

  
“Daiki?”

  
Kise gasped before turning around, “Aominecchi!”

  
Kise got up from the table to hug Aomine. He let go of Aomine to also bear hug Kuroko.

  
“Kurokocchi why didn’t you tell us you were bringing Aominecchi? If I had known I would have put on my best outfit.”

  
Aomine rolled his eyes, “Maybe if you let him go he could probably tell you.” Aomine said prying Kise off Kuroko.

 

“Kise-chin sit down you’re making a scene.”

  
They all went to sit down. Kuroko went to sit between Murasakibara and Akashi. Aomine sat at the end beside Kise. He would have loved to sit beside that red-head beauty but look at who was fucking that up so well.

  
“Where’s the zodiac freak?” Aomine asked uninterested.

  
“He couldn’t make it.” Akashi said while rolling his eyes.

  
“Mido-chin said he was busy sorting out his lucky items.”

  
Akashi leaned against the table propping himself on his folded hands, “So Daiki, what brings you here?”

  
“The snowboarding contest.”

  
Akashi hummed, “Snowboarding doesn’t seem like something you would do. Why didn’t you stay in Tokyo and continue playing basketball?”

  
“I don’t know, got bored.”

  
“I can agree with Mine-chin.”

  
Akashi glanced at Murasakibara before bringing his eyes back to Aomine, “Well if you want to get better at it I can get Taiga to help you.”

  
Aomine eyes widened. That means he will get the chance to be with Kagami and also learn how to snowboard but mostly be with Kagami.

  
Kise squealed, “That is a great idea, Akashicchi. I can work with them too.”

  
“No way.”

  
Aomine was not about to let Kise ruin everything for him. There was no way in hell that he’ll let him.

  
“Ok then you guys are set.”

  
Except for Akashi. He would let Akashi because Akashi was scarier than hell.

  
“What do you think Kagacchi?”

  
Kagami smiled, “It wouldn’t hurt to help you two.”

  
Aomine heart melted. He would do anything to see that smile again. If he had to work with Kise he would do it.

  
A waiter came over, “Welcome to Mount Rushmore what would you like to order?”

  
Akashi looked up at the waiter with wide eyes. He recognized that voice from anywhere, “Kouki.”

  
The browned hair waiter yelped in surprise when he spotted Akashi, “A-kashi-kun? W-what are you doing here?”

  
Akashi smiled, “To eat of course.”

  
Furihata blushed, “Yes most certainly. So what would you guys like to eat?”

  
There was obviously a past between Akashi and Furihata. They dated briefly. That’s what Furihata says but briefly is not the way to describe it. It was more like two years. They broke up of course. Furihata broke up with him. It was hard. He was breaking up with the emperor. The reason why was because he thought he couldn’t please Akashi. Furihata was nothing but a chihuahua to Akashi. He thought he was worthless. Akashi understood that he didn’t want to date anymore and that was fine. He wasn’t going to force Furihata if he didn’t want to. How could someone like Furihata please Akashi when he had everything?

  
Kise grabbed ahold of Kagami’s arm, “Kagacchi what do you think I should order?”

  
Kagami looked at the blonde, “Why are you asking me? You’re the one ordering idiot.”

  
Aomine chuckled. At least he’s not the only one who thinks Kise is an idiot.

  
Kise pouted, “Don’t be so mean Kagacchi.”

  
“Aka-chin I want the strawberry shortcake.”

  
“Dessert is for last, Atsushi.” was Akashi stern reply.

  
Murasakibara whined but didn’t object. That was one thing you did not do with Akashi. You wouldn’t get anywhere any ways. Trying to compete with Akashi was like asking for a death wish.

  
“As your punishment for asking for something like that you will eat what I order.”

  
“Aka-chin please.”

  
Aomine flipped through the menu. Everything looked good it was hard to make a decision. Aomine continued to flip through it until he heard a lot of orders being called.

  
“Kagacchi don’t you think that’s a lot of food. You can’t eat all that can you?”

  
“Kagami-kun can eat a lot, Kise-kun.” Kuroko finally spoke up.

  
Furihata yelped again before calming down. It was still surprising how you could never spot Kuroko.

  
“Do you sell shakes?”

  
Akashi rolled his eyes, “Tetsuya do you want to be punished too?”

  
“I was just ordering.”

  
“You were ordering dessert that is.”

  
Kuroko frowned. He really wanted a shake but he wouldn’t argue with Akashi, “I’ll get some soup then.”

  
“What kind?”

  
“Mushroom.”

  
Furihata scribbled the order down, “I’ll get some French toast.”

  
Aomine thought French toast sounded good at the moment. He didn’t even eat breakfast because he was so anxious to see Kagami. Not a smart move.

  
“I’ll get half the stuff Kagacchi ordered.”

  
Akashi scoffed, “Ryouta, do you think you could finish it all?”

  
“Of course I can, Akashicchi.”

  
“No you won’t. You’re a model, so what if you get fat and can’t strut down the walkway?” Aomine said smirking.

  
Kise mouth gaped, “So mean Aominecchi. I bet I will finish it all.”

  
“Kise I think the blood left my arm minutes ago.” Kagami spoke up.

  
Kise giggled before letting go of Kagami’s arm.

  
“And for you Akashi?”

  
Akashi sat back in the chair, “Atsushi and I will have grilled mackerel.” _See what I did there? Had to throw a little Free there.- Author Notes ^_^_

  
Murasakibara groaned.

  
“Ok. What would you guys like to drink?”

  
“Hot chocolate for everyone.” Akashi said.

  
“Can I get a shake?”

  
“Tetsuya no.” Akashi making him sound like he was scolding a dog.

  
“But it’s something to drink though.”

  
Akashi sighed while pinching his nose, “Tetsuya can we please stop having this discussion?”

  
“Ok.” Kuroko said with a pout.

  
Furihata left and went back to the kitchen. That’s when a conversation came around. Aomine wasn’t really paying attention. He was too busy staring at the red head on the other side of Kise. He knew that staring was rude but he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Every time he smiled Aomine felt his heart melts away every time. Every time he laughed his hair would move slightly. It looked soft. Aomine wanted to ruffle the red head hair just for the fun of it. Aomine was so tranced in staring at the red head that he didn’t even hear Akashi call his name.

  
“Huh? What happen?” he asked looking around.

  
“We were just talking about basketball. Not like you would know since you were off in space, Daiki.”

  
Aomine shrunk in his seat. Akashi didn’t seem angry but just clearly annoyed. Angry or annoyed Akashi is not a good Akashi.

  
“Yeah, Kagacchi tell us one of your stories.”

  
“Kagami-kun has interesting stories. I heard a few.”

  
Kagami smiled embarrassingly, “I guess one wouldn’t hurt. It’ll make the process for the food to be done faster.”

  
Aomine listened closely to every single thing Kagami had to say. He learned a lot about Kagami in one story. He learned that Kagami attended Seirin High. It was outstanding school when they went to the Winter Cup. They didn’t make it far because Kagami’s injury. He learned that Kagami had a brother named Himuro. That explained a lot about the ring around his neck. Kagami had a huge fear toward dogs, which was in fact hilarious. Aomine never laughed so hard in his life as Kagami told them about how he got attacked by one when he was a child. Kagami went college and taught Adede on the side with his brother Himuro. He also learned that Kagami had a crazy trainer that always kissed girls. Aomine would love to know more about the red head but the food came.

  
“Aka-chin I don’t like fish.” Murasakibara whined.

  
It was true. Murasakibara hated fish. He always complained that it stinks or it was slimy. He would eat fish gummies but never lay a hand on fish. Aomine couldn’t blame him. Fish was straight down nasty.

  
“I’m sorry Atsushi but you brought this down on yourself.”

  
“But...”

  
“I am done Atsushi.”

  
Murasakibara frowned, “Its ok Murasakibara-kun. I’ll share my soup with you.”

  
“I hate mushroom soup too.”

  
Everyone dug in except Kise and Murasakibara. Murasakibara stuck the chopsticks into the fish, playing with it. Kise was staring at his food like it was going to jump out and attack him. Akashi rolled his eyes. He should have stopped Kise before he ordered all that food but the blonde is so full of himself.

  
“Ryouta you look sick. What’s wrong?” Akashi asked with fake concern.

  
Kise looked up at Akashi and smiled, “Oh its nothing. I’m just trying to figure out where to start.”

  
Aomine laughed around his food, “You know you can’t eat all of that.”

  
“Yes I can.”

  
“Then eat.”

  
“You cannot rush perfection, Aominecchi.” Kise said batting his eyelashes.

  
“Where? I don’t see it. All I see is a scared blonde.”

  
Kise bristled, “I am not scared!”

  
“Ryouta. Daiki. At least a have a little decency and stop yelling.”

  
Now Akashi was really annoyed. His eyes gave nothing away.

  
Aomine turned back to his food with a grumble. Kise folded his arms across his chest as he stared down at the food. He had no idea how he would be able to eat all that.

  
He felt a poke in his side, “If you’re not going to eat it give it to me.”

  
Kise grinned, “Of course Kagacchi.”

  
Aomine watched in awe how Kagami gobbled all the food down. He sat there trying to find out where all that food was going to. Aomine completely stopped eating his food just to stare a Kagami. Kagami was big guy and did he sure have a bug appetite. He snapped out of it when Akashi spoke up.

  
“Atsushi you’re not going to eat your food?”

  
Murasakibara shook his head. Akashi frowned, “Why not?”

  
“I hate fish.”

  
“This is grilled.”

  
“It will still taste nasty.”

  
Akashi sighed, “If you eat it I’ll buy you a month supply of snacks.”

  
“Promise?”

“Promise.”

  
Next thing you know Murasakibara was picking up the chop sticks and biting pieces of the fish.

  
The hot chocolate came just in time when everyone was done eating. This was satisfactory, but later on Aomine would have to leave this warm, good smelling place to go back to that cabin. He needed stall so they wouldn’t have to leave so soon.

  
“So Akashi are you entering the contest?”

  
Akashi glanced at Aomine before sipping the hot chocolate, “No. Snowboarding really isn’t something I would consider a sport for me.”

  
“Aka-chin always said he wanted to try something new.”

  
Akashi set the cup done, “I did say that but snowboarding isn’t as interesting as basketball is.”

  
“I can agree on that one.” Aomine said burping.

  
“Aominecchi manners!”

  
“How about you take your manners and shove it up you’re a-“

  
Akashi cleared his throat, “Ryouta, Daiki you two will be going back to Kagami’s cabin so you can already have at least a little knowledge about snowboarding.”

  
“Okie dokie~” Kise said saluting.

  
Akashi paid for everything and they left. Aomine and Kise got in the car Kagami got in while Akashi and the rest got in a separate one. Kise was bouncing all the way back. It didn’t bug Aomine not one bit because one thing was on his mind.

  
Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to follow me on instagram or see what i look like in real life it is : uranuscherry
> 
> my tumblr is also : nosebleeds-anime


	6. Tatsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to bring Tatsuya in the story and let me tell you he is a hand full.
> 
> Please bare with me :D

The ride back was horrible.

  
Kise just wouldn’t stop fucking talking. He went on and on about how exciting it would be to learn from Kagami. Aomine could agree on that but the fact that the blonde kept going at it annoyed Aomine to the point where he might have killed the blonde. Kagami would respond to the blabbering model to time to time. It was putting Aomine at ease a little.

  
Kagami had a nice voice, his voice deep and soothing. Aomine had found himself nodding off when Kagami was telling them a story. He wanted to stay awake and listen to it but couldn’t find the energy to. Kagami voice was so subtle that it was putting Aomine to sleep. Aomine was glad when they finally made it back to cabins before he fell asleep. They all exited the car and trudged through the snow to Kagami cabin. Aomine prayed to the gods that Kagami cabin wasn’t far but to surprise it wasn’t.

  
Aomine could have jumped in the air in glee but decided to control his happiness.

  
Kagami pushed open the door to the cabin. One thing that bothered Aomine was that the cabins didn’t have doors. That was just dangerous. Anyone could just walk in and release fire… what if one of those people were to be Kagami. Aomine shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking like that.

  
He was still trying to figure out if he was gay or not. He did have a sort of attraction toward Kagami, but he was he still pretty sure he was straight. Or was he? Aomine was pulled from his thoughts from a loud shrill. Aomine thought it was Kise at first and was about to smack him in the back of his head until he saw who the real cause of it was.  
Aomine thought his eyes might have popped out of his head.

  
There he saw slender legs wrapped around the red head waist. His eyes trailed up to the also slender arms tightly wrapped around the red head neck. Kagami had his hands around the person back to support the weight. He had an unimpressed look on his face as he stared at the culprit. Aomine finally glanced up to who he was looking at and almost choked on his saliva.

  
This guy was gorgeous.

  
He had short black hair that covered his left eye, with a mole under his right. He was smiling brightly at Kagami. He was almost as beautiful as Kagami but Aomine had to pull it together.

  
“Kagamicchi you should have told us you had a boyfriend!” Kise wailed.

  
Aomine felt his heart sting.

  
If this was Kagami boyfriend that meant that Aomine wouldn’t be able to the red head his. It also meant he was no match to this guy. He was fucking pretty, almost prettier than a girl. Aomine was built like a man should be. This guy was way too feminine. I mean look at him, he had his legs and arms around the redhead like they were dating or something.

  
They might be.

  
“Eww no!” Kagami exclaimed, “This is my brother Tatsuya.”

  
That’s right. Kagami did say in one of his stories that he had a brother. It would have helped more if he described what he looked like.

  
Kise sighed, “Good- I mean I wouldn’t have a problem if you did… It- it is totally fine Kagamicchi.”

  
Aomine glared at the back of blonde’s head. He knew what Kise was coming from. Kise obviously had a crush on the redhead and now that he knows that Kagami was single he would try to take the opportunity to try and date Kagami.

  
Kise could do it. Aomine didn’t know how Kise did it but he did. Kise could turn any straight guy gay in a matter of 3 hours. Kise was a model of course. He could attract animals if he tried.

  
Kagami turned his attention back to the raven, “So are you going to let me go?”

  
Tatsuya giggled, “Sure.” Tatsuya released his hold on Kagami and walked toward Kise and Aomine.

  
“Nice to meet you two, I’m Himuro Tatsuya.”

  
“Nice to meet you Himuro-kun~”

  
“Aomine Daiki.”

  
Himuro smiled before Kagami voice interrupted, “So are you going to tell me why you were in my cabin?”

  
Tatsuya turned around, “I wanted to surprise you. Since I couldn’t make it to the last show to watch you perform I came here.”

  
“You still need to explain to me where you were at that time?”

  
Tatsuya ran a hand through his hand, “I was there but then I got an important call. Forgive me Taiga, please.” The boy pouted.

  
Aomine could have melted then. This guy was also questioning Aomine’s sexuality. The way he was pouting was making his mole move a little. He was very attractive and Aomine might have found himself attracted to him.

  
“Yes I forgive you.”

  
Aomine sighed, “When will we be able to sit?”

  
Kagami chuckled, “You guys can go sit on couch. I’m going to go change.”

  
Kagami left the room and went somewhere into the back. Kagami’s cabin looked way bigger than the one Aomine was staying in. He had to sleep in the fucking living room with Ryu. It probably was two or three bedrooms in the cabin. He also had a bigger kitchen. Aomine and Kise took a sit at the couch which was extremely comfortable. Tatsuya had grabbed one of the huge pillows off of the couch and set it on the floor to sit on so he was facing the two on the couch.

  
There was silence as Tatsuya stared at both of them. It seemed as if he was analyzing both of them. Aomine did clearly not like this. He hated when people stared at him for a long time, but this was Kagami’s brother. He knew if he said one bad thing Himuro would go back and tell Kagami about it then Aomine wouldn’t be able to make the redhead his. He wasn’t going to risk his future.

  
Kise on the other hand didn’t look intimidated at all. He kept a hold on Himuro one visible eye. Aomine knew Kise would never give up on any challenge. He proved that to Aomine years ago when they went against each other. Kise was relentless that he even managed to copy Aomine. Of course he would try to match with Himuro in this ‘staring contest’ they were having.

  
Himuro opened his mouth to speak but Kagami walked back into the room laughing loudly while holding his phone, “Tatsuya look at this picture Alex sent me.” Kagami said handing Tatsuya the phone. As Tatsuya took the phone Kagami reached over on the couch and also got a pillow to sit on.

  
Tatsuya chuckled, “She is so cute with her husband.” He sighed soundly, “I really wished I could have been at the wedding.”

  
“You would have just ruined it anyways with your excessive crying.”

  
“I would have not.” He said playfully punching Kagami in the arm.

  
Aomine eye had twitched at the scene playing in front of him. They didn’t even seem as brothers at the slightest, more like they were dating. Tatsuya was more on Kagami than Kise was when they were at the brunch.

  
“Oh yeah Tatsuya I forgot to tell but I’m going to be teaching Aomine and Kise how to snowboard.”

  
Tatsuya turned toward them, “I will be helping also. I know how snowboard too so it shouldn’t take long for you both to learn.”

  
“That’s a great idea Tatsuya. You guys would be ready for the competition in no time with Tatsuya here.”

  
Kise grinned, “Yes it would Kagamicchi. I would love to learn more about Himuro-kun and also get along with him.”

  
Aomine could hear the venom dripping from behind Kise words but Kagami seemed unfazed by it. Himuro only smirked before wrapping an arm around Kagami’s waist, “Taiga I’m hungry, could you fix me something to eat?”

  
Kagami grunted, “Tatsuya how long have you been here?”

  
“A while.”

  
“And you didn’t cook anything?”

  
“Of course not because I know you’re amazing cook. I decided to save my appetite for when you came back.”

  
Kagami sighed, “Ok but I’m not cooking anything extravagant. I’m only making some stew.”

  
“Thank you, Taiga.” Tatsuya let go of Kagami waist as he got up and went to the kitchen.

  
After Kagami was out of earshot Tatsuya spoke, “I’m surprised you’re up for the challenge Kise.”

  
“Nothing is too hard, me and Kagamicchi are already close.”

  
Tatsuya scoffed, “Please, Taiga and I are brothers.”

  
“But you’re not blood.” Aomine butted in.

  
“Yes that is true, but we’ve known each other ever since we were kids.”

  
Aomine picked at his ear, “So you plan on dating Kagami yourself?”

  
Tatsuya fake puked, “That is disgusting.” Tatsuya sighed, “Let me just cut to the chase, I am a very over-protective person when it comes to Taiga, and I will not let the likes of you two to try to steal him from me.”

  
“Who says both of us want to steal him.”

  
Kise nodded, “Yeah for your information Aominecchi is straight, so you better not lay a hand on him.” Kise said crossing his arms over his chest.

  
Tatsuya opened his mouth to speak but Kagami came in once again interrupting, “Well it’s cooking now.” He turned toward Aomine and Kise, “Why are you guys looking like that? Did he say something stupid?”

  
“Not at all, Kagamicchi.” Kise stood up, “Well me and Aominecchi will be leaving. We’ll be back tomorrow to train. Bye-bye.” He pulled Aomine off of the couch and to the door.

  
Kagami turned to see them go, “Do you guys know the way back to my cabin?”

  
“We’ll find out.” Kise opened the door and they both exited.

  
Aomine cursed when the cold air hit his face. He would have liked it if they could have stayed in the cabin and he could continue to stare at Kagami beautiful brother’s face but that guy was intimidating. He could see why Kise dragged him out of there before things got messy but that was just… wow.

  
“Don’t worry Aominecchi I know you have feelings toward Kagamicchi, there’s no need to hide it.”

  
“WHAT? I DO NOT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you belive that Aomine likes Tatsuya too? I really wasn't thinking when I was writing but this sounds like it's going to be juicy ^_^
> 
> instagram : uranuscherry
> 
> tumblr : nosebleeds-anime


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys for the late update =(
> 
> I couldn't think of anything so yeah I waited all until January to finally update this and that is just sad. So yeah the story ended up like this. 
> 
> But whatever.
> 
> Enjoy :D

This night in particular was utterly surprising.

  
Of course Akashi could see everything.

  
It all made sense.

  
“Tetsuya” Akashi sighed, “What makes you so unsure?”

  
Kuroko busied himself drying his hair.

  
Somehow they got on the subject of Kagami and Aomine.

  
well maybe Kuroko initiated it.

  
Kuroko thought it was strange for Aomine to develop feelings for Kagami. He thought Aomine liked girls. But Seijurou Akashi was going to make sure he got the truth. Akashi could be drastic just to prove a point and Kuroko wasn’t going to give in.

  
“I just think that you might be getting the wrong idea about Aomine. I know I might have met him a few weeks ago but still don’t you think it’s too sudden?”

  
Akashi felt his eye twitch.

  
“Are you saying that I’m wrong?”

  
Kuroko sighed, “No I am not defying you your highness. So please stay absolute.”

  
Akashi didn’t like the tone Tetsuya had but it would have to do, “Would you like to make wager?”

  
Akashi felt an aching pain in his chest for commending such childish acts. He would never make a bet on anything but he had to prove to Tetsuya that he was always right and always absolute. He just couldn’t help it. It was power that no man should ever have too much of.

  
Kuroko smiled, “If you’re up for the task.”

  
“You need not worry. I will win.”

  
                                                                                                                **.`.`.`.`.`.**

 

  
Trying to be a sneaky brother is hard but not hard when you have an oblivious brother. Of course Tatsuya was trying to ruin everything. He didn’t want his brother getting hurt again. Every guy that even had the thought of approaching his brother had to meet him first. Tatsuya was only being protective that’s all.

  
Tatsuya got out of bed yawning loudly as he stretched his body. Last night was tough. Kagami could tell Tatsuya had said something to Aomine and Kise because he heard that deep, silky voice. He tried to eavesdrop but he couldn’t hear anything because he was too busy cooking.

  
Kagami knew Tatsuya well and his intentions. Tatsuya always swore that the guys Kagami met were bad news; which wasn’t entirely true. Some of them were decent guys and them some were just some bums who were looking for someone to take care of them.

  
Kagami standards are not high at all. He wasn’t looking for much in a partner. Just a person to live the rest of his life with but there comes Tatsuya. It’s more like Tatsuya is picking the guys for himself instead of Taiga. He always picks these snobby rich guys who always think they’re better than everyone. Kagami hated these guys. It was a good thing Kise wasn’t one of them. He’s just a very energetic puppy or something. All Kagami wanted somebody laid back and was fun to be around.

  
He tried telling Tatsuya that his ideas weren’t working but he didn’t listen. He would always say, _“It’s just time Taiga, give it some time.”_ Yeah right. Like that ever worked.  
Kagami just wished Tatsuya would find his own man so he could find his man.

**.`.`.`.`.`.**

  
“Mido-chinnnn, when are you coming to snowboard with us?”

  
Midorima sighed over the other line. He had no idea why Murasakibara called him so late in the day. He was in the middle of polishing his lucky items. Out of all people he was not expecting a call from Murasakibara. What really baffled Midorima was that why wasn’t Murasakibara stuffing his face with snacks than calling him.

  
“I told you I will not be including myself in such activities.”

  
Murasakibara groaned, “But I’m boreddd! I miss my favorite person.”

  
Midorima blushed slightly. The giant was never embarrassed about anything that comes out of his mouth, “That is not my problem.”

  
“I have no one to talk down here except Aka-chin and Kuro-chin and their both boring.”

  
“That is still not my problem.”

  
Murasakibara sighed through the phone, “Mido-chin… let’s facetime.”

  
“Wha- wait why?”

  
“Because I want to see Mido-chin. I want to see Mido-chin face.”

  
Midorima was getting as red as a tomato. This was getting out of hand quickly.

  
“Murasakibara that is not necessary; hearing my voice is enough.”

  
“Well it isn’t for me. I want to see Mido-chin face because you have been avoiding me.”

  
Midorima scoffed, “And how am I doing that.”

  
“You haven’t been answering my skype calls or facetimes.”

  
Midorima gritted his teeth. So Murasakibara was actually smart enough to notice. Midorima didn’t see why Murasakibara was so serious they weren’t even dating. Well he wasn’t actually sure. It was complicated… to him. Murasakibara thought it was clear about what they had going on. They kissed for the first time when Murasakibara was leaving with Akashi. Midorima was left confused. He didn’t know how to react. All he knows was that his lips were burning and his face was bright.

  
“Don’t you like me Mido-chin?”

  
Midorima froze at the question. He didn’t know how he felt about Murasakibara. Quite frankly he’s confused and wants an answer as to why Murasakibara kissed him.  
Midorima took a deep breath, “I don’t know.”  
…

  
“Mido-chin, will you come down here?”

  
Midorima paused, “Uh… I don’t think-“

  
“Please. If you come I can make you like me.”

  
Well there is a slight chance Midorima could be cursed with bad luck. Looking at his Oho Asa right now there was a slight chance. He was strictly told to stay in the house all day.

  
“I won’t be able to make it.”

  
“Yes you will. I’m looking right now and there is a plane you can catch but you gotta be fast.”

  
“B-but-“

  
“C’mon Mido-chin… I miss you.”

  
Midorima knew he was definitely cursed with bad luck because once he got up and grabbed his keys he made a big mistake.

  
A big mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys!!
> 
> I MEAN IT!!  
> oh yeah i didn't proofread so i might go back and change some stuff  
> JUST DO IT


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys missed me? I know I have.
> 
> So I was looking through my stories and realized that I haven't updated this story since idk when and decided to hop back on there but laziness came and this is what I got. I swear the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Aomine woke up with something really cold on his face. He blinked his eyes opened to see one black eye staring back at him. Aomine jumped up from the blow up mattress landing on his face on the wooden floor. He was lucky he didn’t get any splinters. Aomine looked up to see a fish laying in front of him.

  
This had to be a joke.

  
“Oh, I see you’re finally up.” Hideo said as he walked by with a cup of coffee.

  
Aomine lifted himself off of the floor, “Did you put that fish on my face?”

  
“You know I will never involve myself in such stupidity.”

  
“So it was Adede who did it.” He mumbled to himself.

  
“Adede isn’t here.” Hideo said taking a sip of the steaming coffee.

  
Aomine flopped back down on the blow up mattress groaning all the way down. He just wanted to sleep a little more, not wake up to a fish in his face. At first he thought it was that polar bear trying to get him. That thing is creepy.

  
Ever since that night with Kise at Kagami’s cabin he hasn’t stopped thinking about it. Mainly he couldn’t stop thinking about that hot brother of his. Aomine furrowed his eyebrows. He’s starting to think it’s the cold that’s making him question his sexuality. He hasn’t seen a hot girl in a minute so that must means he’s blue balled. Yup that was it. No wonder he has been having these feelings toward dudes.

  
It was so obvious.

  
“Are you ok done there?” Hideo asked.

  
Aomine looked up at the boy, “What?”

  
“You’re sitting down there smiling like an idiot.”

  
“Oh, I was just thinking of something.” He said ignoring the insult.

  
Hideo hummed, “Well you might want to get ready because we have to go soon.”

  
Aomine groaned, “Oh my god, where?!”

  
“We’re going to meet a trainer.”

  
“Sorry dude but I already have someone training me.”

  
“If you’re talking about that red head he will be there.”

  
Aomine mouth was agape. How did Hideo know about Kagami? Was he out to get Kagami too? No that can’t be. Hideo is definitely not a homo. He’s also not straight. Aomine thought asexual fit Hideo better. The guy never dated anyone in his life and every time the group conversations got to sexual things he would leave the room saying he was uncomfortable.

  
“And before you say anything I do not like that red head. Last night you were talking in your sleep and everybody heard everything.”

  
Aomine blinked wide-eyed, “W-what was I saying?”

  
“Things… very sexual things, about that red head and his brother.”

  
“Oh my god no.”

  
“OH MY GOD YESS!” Ryu shouted as he entered the living room.

  
Hideo frowned, “It was so much better before you came.”

  
“Whatever.” He turned toward Aomine, “C’mon dude. Hurry and get dressed so we can go and meet that hot trainer you were dreaming about.”

  
Aomine got up from the mattress, “Please shut up.” He said walking to the bathroom.

  
Ryu crossed his arms before kicking Aomine in the butt as he was walking, “You shut up.”

  
“Ow. What the hell.” Aomine growled as he rubbed his sore butt.

“Just hurry up already, wouldn’t want that red head to wait longer or his brother.”

  
Aomine groaned.

  
This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already here... waiting for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think yall. I wanna know from the kudos and from the comments. I want to be able to continue this but I need your approval on this though. Dont be scared I love positive & and negative comments.


End file.
